<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Hours by xiaokiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099155">After Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaokiss/pseuds/xiaokiss'>xiaokiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto x Akaashi, Death, Domestic, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hickies, Kisses, M/M, Rings, Vampire Bokuto, Vampire Curse - Freeform, Vampire angst, bokuto dies, human akaashi, im sorry lol, marriage talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaokiss/pseuds/xiaokiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Akaashi, vampire Bokuto, plus a vampire curse. Basically I try to hurt you in 7k words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To the rest of the world, Akaashi was a well known publisher who specialized in romantic poetry, a publisher who had contracts with even more well known authors and poets. To the rest of the world, Bokuto was a famous stay at home author who wrote under a pen name, who only let the esteemed Mr. Akaashi publish his works. The world was clueless to their love story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Akaashi attempted to write an introduction for the both of them, he wouldn’t be sure what to say. He, who felt most comfortable with his lover by his side and preferred to stay at home cuddled on the couch. A human wholly in love with a vampire. Bokuto, who taught himself how to write prose and poetry, constantly writing on a plush couch waiting for his lover to come home. A vampire wholly in love with a human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could restraint himself and use two adjectives, as an exercise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi: quick witted, kind-hearted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto: flirtatious, otherworldly, sultry, sexy, strong, self-less, attentive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that was over two adjectives but what could he do? Akaashi couldn’t compartmentalize Bokuto into two words, he never could. Bokuto was worth an ocean of words Akaashi hasn’t unearthed yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pondered what kind of words he could use to describe the euphoria of his late night date underneath piercing white stars and moons. He couldn’t come up with any, words stuck under his tongue waiting to be unleashed like a tidal wave. His lover however, had more than enough words for the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Akaashi didn’t stop him, Bokuto might have listed off every nice adjective possible to describe their anniversary date, in as many languages as he knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s sort of romantic in a way,” Bokuto curled his fingers into Akaashi’s  hand, “that we can’t see each other until the sun goes down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The way you speak is pretty romantic too,” Akaashi played with Bokuto’s fingers, lightly squeezing each digit as he looked into Bokuto’s eyes. “I’m embarrassed to admit this, but I somehow blush whenever you speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, it sounds like you’re flirting with me.” Bokuto laughed, moonlight illuminating his fangs as he opened his mouth. “And don’t say that it’s embarrassing, it’s nice to know my words have that effect on you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I am flirting with you,” Akaashi smiled fondly, caressing Bokuto’s cheek. He couldn’t help but stare at the way his fingers met Bokuto’s skin. If Akaashi stared hard enough, there were glimmers of light where they touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it’s rude to stare at people like that.” Bokuto giggled as Akaashi slowly blinked back into reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I really like looking at you, is that a crime?” Akaashi rolled his eyes before looking at the man across from him. “I can’t help myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe because of the moonlight Bokuto was more ethereal, but Akaashi wanted to stare at the vampire in front of him, forever. Akaashi couldn’t compare his lover’s beauty to anything, not a Renaissance painting where people praise in hushed voices standing behind painted lines, nor to real people who walk on runways and grace magazines, nothing and no one. Nothing could compare to Bokuto’s excited eyes, nothing could compare to how weightless his gray streaked hair looked, and nothing could compare to his ivory white fangs that flashed whenever he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto was a timeless beauty, incomparable to anything on Mother Earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’re thinking,” Bokuto leaned close to Akaashi’s ear, “You’re thinking about how sexy I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly,” Akaashi lightly pushed him back, “But I did it poetically, because I can’t describe you in a normal way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, if I blushed any harder I’d actually look like a human. But nice try, you can’t out-poet the poet master!” Bokuto giggled, leaning his head against Akaashi’s shoulder. “I can’t believe I lived for this long only to turn into a flirty mess around you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, we both turned each other into flirty messes.” Akaashi pressed a kiss onto Bokuto’s forehead, chuckling when he saw the outline of his lip tint decorating the man's head. “Happy anniversary, my love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple sat in the open car trunk, a thick wool blanket wrapped around them as the wind ruffled their hair and black birds flew above them. They couldn’t meet during the day, unfortunately, due to Bokuto’s “affliction”, so the next best option, and the only other option, was to meet at night, away from the prying eyes of the sun and the prying eyes of the people. Tonight they chose to sit in a scenic park with secluded areas, perfect for their outings. Only, tonight was extra-special, as it was their fifth anniversary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi pulled out two champagne glasses while Bokuto attempted to open the bottle, peeling off the gold foil and untwisting the metal wire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful-” Akaashi blinked as Bokuto popped off the cork, spraying himself with the alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That definitely didn’t just happen.” Bokuto smiled, licking the champagne from his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi played along, pretending his boyfriend didn’t just drench himself in booze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A toast, If I may,” Bokuto gestured to Akaashi, “A toast, to us, versus the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheers, to us against the world.” Akaashi smiled, clinking his glass against the latter’s, before taking a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Champagne wasn’t his favorite drink, but today it tasted sweeter than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After polishing off most of the champagne, the couple sat in each other’s arms, watching the stars twinkled and slowly fade as clouds washed over them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi lifted his hand to look at his watch, pursing his lips when he saw the silver hands about to touch four o’clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you back before the day breaks, Bokuto.” Akaashi hopped out of the car, offering a hand to Bokuto, and leading the man to the front passenger seat before piling the heavy blanket on top of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish we could’ve stayed out longer.” Bokuto mewed, “But I don’t want to get sunburnt on our anniversary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m staying over,” Akaashi poked Bokuto’s nose, “So you don’t get sunburnt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Akaashi had to keep his eyes on the road, and even though there was a blanket piled on top of Bokuto, he could tell the man sitting next to him was blushing up to his ears as they drove back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short drive later into a quiet neighborhood, and after a detour to a convenience store along  the way, Akaashi pulled up to the front of Bokuto’s house, a quaint little box with planter boxes dominating the front porch. They walked into the pitch black house with massive curtain covered windows, fumbling for the light switch for the nth time, before climbing into Bokuto’s massive bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really okay with me not showering before getting in?” Akaashi stroked Bokuto’s face, which was inches from his. “And do you need blood today, Bokuto? You seemed kind of tired today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already told you I don’t need blood unless I tell you, Akaashi, and don’t worry I just didn’t get enough sleep. Plus, I’ve told you time and time again, it’s fine, I like your scent anyways.” Bokuto nuzzled into Akaashi’s rough, calloused hand. “Did you bring the paper?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you get enough sleep? Is something wrong? Do we need to buy a new bed? Do you need more pillows?” Akaashi sat up, pulling out his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no it’s nothing like that!” Bokuto waved his arms, taking Akaashi’s eyes off his phone. “I was just really excited for tonight, so I couldn’t get any sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure? If something’s wrong I can help you with whatever it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, now anyways did you bring the paper?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Of course I did, I wouldn’t forget something as important as that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi, I’m telling you I was so excited for tonight, well I guess this morning, that I couldn’t sleep,” Bokuto scoffed, “Now’s not the time. You brought the one that says fifth anniversary right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, don’t worry  I have the right one. And I wouldn’t mind being tied up anyways” Akaashi pushed himself up as Bokuto pulled the covers over his nose, pulling out an iridescent square of folded paper out of his pocket. He slowly unfolded the paper, taking care not to rip it, revealing Bokuto’s neat handwriting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto grinned under the covers, watching how a blush creeped across Akaashi’s face as he  slowly formed his loveable, contagious smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful as always, Bokuto.” Akaashi leaned over and kissed Bokuto’s forehead, pulling the covers down to trail kisses on his cheeks. “I wish you would publish this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I publish it, it won’t be for you anymore, I don’t want other people to read prose I made just for you.” Bokuto giggled, “Plus, aren’t you a publisher? You do it then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if you publish it, then everyone can see our love for each other.” Akaashi smiled, ignoring the fact that he himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a publisher. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just maybe, if you give me some material I can publish it.” He murmured, as he blinked slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hasn’t anyone ever told you that you can’t rush a writer?” Bokuto pinched Akaashi’s cheeks, “You can’t rush me if you want a good book, got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got it, I got it,” Akaashi flicked Bokuto’s hand away from his swollen cheek, “Also, you’re the only one who’s ever said that to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He burrowed into the comforter, arms enclosed around Bokuto, head buried in the latter’s neck. Akaashi drifted off to sleep with Bokuto’s scent surrounding him, a calming, comforting, smell of home he couldn’t explain. Akaashi usually had dreamless sleep, which he didn’t mind as he could wake up and see Bokuto next to him. Dreams didn’t matter if he woke up to a dream in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon subtle sunlight hit Akaashi’s face, forcing him to wake up and grab around for Bokuto. Feeling something soft, Akaashi pulled it toward himself and gave it a kiss before realizing it wasn’t Bokuto, but a cow plush Akaashi won at an arcade years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggling, Akaashi rose out of bed, making the bed before walking into the bathroom to freshen up, running a hand through his messy hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, sunshine!” Bokuto blew a kiss from across the kitchen as Akaashi walked in, pouring a steaming cup of coffee and setting it on the kitchen island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you woke up without me,” Akaashi playfully rolled his eyes, “I kissed the cow plush twenty minutes ago because of you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey don’t complain,” Boktuo waved around a knife, “this is the second part of my anniversary gift to you, so don’t complain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, I’m not complaining, and don’t wave the knife around like that, you look like a gremlin,” Akaashi snuck up behind Bokuto, hands on his waist. “Thank you for waking up early to cook breakfast for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi, darling, if waving a knife around means you get breakfast, you don’t get to complain. And I love you too, but if you don’t get your tongue out of my ear I’m throwing breakfast in the trash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Akaashi backed off, hands up in surrender. While Bokuto ran back and forth from the sink and stove, Akaashi pulled out eating mats and silverware, making sure that the table looked pretty before waltzing back to Bokuto’s side. Eating a slightly burnt breakfast cooked by his beloved, Akaashi held Bokuto’s hand with his left hand and went through his emails with his right, which mostly consisted of subscription newsletters and fans begging for another book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you ask for another book, yes it’s on the way and no I’m not giving you a deadline.” Bokuto scoffed, “I need more inspiration anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying our nightly dates aren’t enough inspiration for you,” Akaashi teased, “I’m hurt, Bokuto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know damn well I don’t mean that,” Bokuto stuck out his tongue, “I can’t keep writing prose about constantly wanting to stick my tongue down your throat, can I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you word it differently, I’m pretty sure you can write a hundred books about that,” Akaashi cackled, much to Bokuto’s dismay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an hour left before Akaashi had to leave for work, the couple cuddled on the couch, a weighted blanket enveloping them as Akaashi opened Netflix and scrolled through every category in existence for something to watch. After Akaashi chose a comedy, Bokuto casually wrapped his arm around the man, making sure the latter was engrossed in the show before scooping him up and dropping him onto the carpet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind?” Akaashi lightly slapped Bokuto, eyes turned back to the television even though he could only see upside-down, “I’m trying to watch here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto slowly licked a stripe from the base of Akaashi’s neck to his chin, earning a soft moan from the man under him. He pulled down the collar of Akaashi’s shirt,  lightly kissing his collarbones, and tracing his fangs along the bone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi gripped the back of Bokuto’s shirt, squeezing tighter each time Bokuto moved to a new spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I have work today.” Akaashi managed to stutter, feeling Bokuto’s fingers glide over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m not going to do anything crazy. And, I’ll make it quick.” Bokuto whispered into Akaashi’s ear, before going back to the base of Akaashi’s neck. Supporting Akaashi’s neck, Bokuto placed his lips on his body, sucking on Akaashi’s delicate skin and feeling the man shiver, loosening his grip on Bokuto’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Bokuto hid love bites all over Akaashi’s chest, tucking his head under the man’s shirt as he left marks on the skin. He giggled as he found a healing mark before biting again, again feeling Akaashi shiver with each touch. After he was satisfied enough, Bokuto lifted Akaashi from the floor, letting the man straddle him as he calmed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to do, write your name on my chest? I swear there’s a B on my chest somewhere.” Akaashi scoffed, burrowing his face into Bokuto’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey that’s a good idea, I’ll do it next time,” Bokuto laughed, feeling Akaashi’s punches on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After applying ointment to some of the deeper bites, Bokuto walked Akaashi to the front door, blowing a good-bye kiss as the man got back in his car and drove off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi drove back to his neighborhood at the break of dawn, cruising through the usually quiet neighborhood, which started to bustle with sounds of businessmen getting ready for work and people jogging on the streets. Birds were perched on telephone poles overhead, chirping to welcome the new day. Akaashi rolled up the driveway, smiling at the “For Sale” sign mounted on his front lawn, and closing the garage door after parking. Realizing how sticky he felt, Akaashi decided to take a shower, scoffing as he took off his soiled shirt to reveal all the hickies Bokuto left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Indeed, like he predicted earlier, there was, in fact, a red B on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi immediately picked up his phone, speed dialing his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m about to sleep Akaashi, this must be pretty important if you’re calling me.” Bokuto’s sleepy, yet sultry voice rang out in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, babe,” Akaashi crooned into the phone, “I’m calling to talk to you about the letter you put on my chest!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Akaashi could hear was silence, and possibly, crickets if he listened hard enough, before the call ended. A record twenty seconds. It’s not like Bokuto could avoid him, Akaashi was planning to come back over after he was done with work anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dressing in a casual button up paired with jeans and filling a thermos with coffee, Akaashi drove over to his office, greeting coworkers as he passed by their open offices. Sinking into his chair, he booted up his computer, ruffling the files on his desk as he looked out the window. All he could think about was planning revenge on Bokuto for the hickies, wondering if he should scare the latter or dump water on him. Akaashi wasn’t exactly sure how he spent his time at work, but before he knew it, his daily required hours were up and he quickly strolled out of his office, manuscripts tucked under his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be home soon.” Akaashi texted Bokuto, waiting for a reply before remembering that the vampire might still be asleep, as it was barely the end of the afternoon. Tucking his phone into his back pocket, Akaashi started up his car, rolling the windows down to enjoy the cool breeze. Soon he arrived back at Bokuto’s home, opening the door and ready to get revenge on Bokuto for the hickies from earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto? Where are you?” Akaashi walked into the dark living room, which was unusual as this was where Bokuto spent most of his time waiting for Akaashi to come home after waking up. The laptop and blanket wasn’t in its usual place, the kitchen didn’t smell like brewed tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re trying to jumpscare me I’ll kick your nuts, I know there’s nothing in them anyways.” Akaashi called out, walking around and opening doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After walking deeper into the house, Akaashi saw light peeking out from under the bathroom door and knocked, watching the bottom of the door to see if any shadows popped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto? Are you in there?” Akaashi waited for a response but didn’t get any. “I’m coming in, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he cracked the door open just in case Bokuto told him not to come in, but not hearing any resistance, Akaashi pushed the door open all the way, only to find his boyfriend curled up in the bathtub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto?” Akaashi approached the man, sitting on the edge of the tub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi waited for Bokuto to answer, but got concerned when he realized the man wasn’t moving at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Akaashi reached over and brushed Bokuto’s bangs away from his eyes, “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, that’s when Akaashi noticed, Bokuto’s eyes weren’t their usual excited gold. His eyes were darker, the color of sand dunes that touched the low desert sun. The gold shine he adored was gone. Akaashi could feel his heart beating faster, he almost called the police too, before calming down and assessing the situation. Aside from Bokuto’s dark eyes, his skin was also paler, colder than normal as he sat rigid in the bathtub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me you needed blood,” Akaashi whispered, “You know I’m always here for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed into the small bathtub, hoisting Bokuto up until he was straddling the unmoving vampire. Akaashi took off his shirt and set it on the floor next to him, before reaching over to Bokuto and gently opening his mouth. He noticed that even in the dingy bathroom light, his fangs still shimmered, as if they were exposed to constant moonlight. Akaashi slowly guided Bokuto’s head until he felt the teeth scrap at his skin, taking a deep breath before letting the fangs sink into his flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s body jolted in Akaashi’s hands as he slowly drank the blood. Akaashi closed his eyes as he laid against the wall, slowly breathing as the pain grew on his neck. Feeling something hot hit his chest, Akaashi opened his eyes to see Bokuto crying, blood staining his mouth as his eyes slowly became vibrant again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry,” Akaashi stroked Bokuto’s face, “I told you, it’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while of silence and reassuring back rubs from his lover, Bokuto unlatched his teeth from Akaashi’s neck, wiping the tears from his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you said it’s okay, but I still feel guilty, I know it hurts.” Bokuto gasped, desperately trying to wipe the dried blood from his face, trying to rid any trace of the sin he just committed. “I’m sorry I don’t know why I needed blood today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to hurt yourself, stop it. And stop saying sorry.” Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s hands and dragged them away from his face, intertwining their fingers together, sighing when he saw how cracked Bokuto’s lips were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s calm you down, Bokuto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting out of the tub, Akaashi undressed Bokuto and turned on the hot water, holding the latter’s hand as the water filled up the tub. After water started sloshing onto the tiled bathroom floor, Akaashi turned off the spout, pouring soap into the tub and grabbing a cloth to wash Bokuto. Bokuto couldn’t look at Akaashi at all, staring into the water as dried blood peeled off his hands and body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you out,” Akaashi stood up, wiping sweat from his brow, “I’ll put you to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Bokuto croaked, motioning for Akaashi to get closer, “You’re still dirty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s nimble fingers took the washcloth from Akaashi, soaking it in the bath water before placing it on Akaashi’s neck, soaking in the leftover blood and dripping water onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, you matter more right now.” Akaashi gently took back the wash cloth, hanging it up before swaddling Bokuto in a fluffy towel. “I’ll clean myself later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While drying Bokuto, a memory fluttered through Akaashi’s mind, the memory of stumbling over Bokuto’s limp body in the alleyway, in the same state as he was in the bathtub. The memory of attempting to call the police only for Bokuto’s blood smeared hand to grip his jacket and tell him not to. Maybe it was because Akaashi was a stupid twenty year old, or maybe because he was interested in why the man on the ground was blood-soaked and refusing help, Akaashi threw a jacket over the man and helped him back into his home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful.” Was the first thing Akaashi said to the man laying on his couch. The man had interesting white and gray hair, bloodthirsty eyes that were dangerous, yet irresistible. He took up the whole room even without saying anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man on the couch merely laughed, wincing as he sat up. “You go around saying that to everybody? I refuse to believe that you’re complimenting a bleeding stranger on your couch right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't,” Akaashi responded curtly, walking into the kitchen to grab a wet washcloth. “Are you injured?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I got stabbed a little bit,” The man took the cloth from Akaashi with both hands before gently placing it on his abdomen, hissing as the cold water hit his skin. “I think you’ll throw me out if I tell you why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Akaashi sat down next to the man, eyes wide and waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man rolled his eyes and lifted a finger, pulling his mouth open to reveal a set of brilliant fangs. However, Akaashi noticed a tint of red on the fangs that marred the beautiful ivory color. He didn’t comment on it, instead pushing the thought to the back of his mind as he continued mopping away the blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope that’s enough of an explanation for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Akaashi shrugged, “Do you need blood or anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell no,” The vampire quickly put up his hands, “I can’t drink from someone who’s nice to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who do you drink from?” Akaashi laughed, “I thought you’d be feeding off any human if you needed blood badly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a misconception,” The vampire held up two fingers, “Vampires don’t actually need blood everyday, well, for me I don’t need blood everyday, and some just do it because they hate humans. And two, I only drink from bad people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What counts as bad people then? You can sense if someone’s a robber or something?” Akaashi rolled his eyes, taking the washcloth and replacing it with a new, wetter one. “Do you have supernatural powers or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, sort of, and it isn’t supernatural powers.” The vampire accepted the new cloth, “If someone looks sketchy, I can tell if they’re actually a horrible person or if they’re just sketchy… I don’t really know how to explain it but, that’s why I’m on your couch right now and not sucking your blood out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh, bending in half with his arms around his waist, much to the vampire’s dismay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I didn’t seem sketchy bringing you to my house?” Akaashi wiped tears from his eyes, “What if I was a murderer or something like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better not try to kill me if I tell you,” The vampire sighed. “And if you get mad at me I’ll definitely take some of your blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m definitely interested, do tell.” Akaashi stared at the latter waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you smelled like strawberries,” The vampire turned away from Akaashi, “Murderers don’t smell like strawberries, so I didn’t think that you’re a bad person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t heard anyone compliment my strawberry chapstick before,” Akaashi smiled, tapping the vampire’s hand to turn his attention back to him. “Do you like the scent of strawberries?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto Kotarou.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi Keiji.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the rest was history, of course, after Akaashi started buying strawberry chapstick and bothering the vampire as much as he could of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was destiny, or sheer luck, that the man who complimented strawberry chapstick would become his boyfriend, and a poet who worked for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After putting Bokuto in the softest clothes Akaashi could find in the cluttered bedroom wardrobe, Bokuto fell fast asleep in his arms, snuggled into the comforter as Akaashi scrolled on his phone, wanting to be awake when the vampire woke up. An hour passed, then two, then three, before Akaashi felt Bokuto stirring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Akaashi gently moved Bokuto’s bangs aside as the man blinked and sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry you had to see that,” Bokuto covered his face with his hands, “It was horrible I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Bokuto, I don’t mind.” Akaashi pulled him into a hug, “I’ve been with you for five years, I’m here to do anything for you, and I’m here to give you anything you want, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember,” Bokuto mustered up a grin, pulling Akaashi into a tighter hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask what happened? That’s almost never happened in the years we’ve been together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto nibbled on his lips before answering, unsure what to say. “I’ve been having some nightmares, honestly,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He delicately gripped Akaashi’s hand, interlacing their fingers and avoiding his eyes,  “I’ve been having dreams where you would give me blood like normal.. But the next thing I knew, you would fall to the ground and wouldn’t wake up no matter what I did. It was horrible and I would cry until I woke myself up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must’ve been hard on you,” Akaashi stroked Bokuto’s cheek, “How long have you been having the nightmares?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A couple days-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Akaashi frowned, “I could’ve helped you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… you seemed busy lately, and I thought the nightmares would go away…” Bokuto crawled back under the covers, as if trying to say he wanted to drop the subjects and talk about something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll stay over today, let’s make some happy memories to replace those nightmares, Bokuto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so tired I don’t think I’ll be able to do anything,” Bokuto half-laughed as he yawned, “I need more sleep, I’m sorry if you wanted to do something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll stay with you while you sleep, I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right as Bokuto closed his eyes, Akaashi pulled a tube of chapstick out of his pocket, smearing it on his lips before planting a kiss on Bokuto’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strawberry?” Bokuto slurred, hands coming out of the blanket to find Akaashi’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strawberry,” Akaashi responded, guiding Bokuto’s hands to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More please.” Bokuto smiled with his eyes closed, waiting for more kisses to be peppered on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, Bokuto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be in my dreams, Akaashi, with wings as we fly above the ocean. We’ll kiss with the sun to our backs. The infinite sky will smile down at us!” Bokuto giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After tucking Bokuto under black velvet covers, and planting more strawberry scented kisses on the vampire's head, Akaashi stepped into the small kitchen, pulling out a bag of coffee grounds that Bokuto keeps stocked just for him. Choosing a yellow mug with ducks all over it, Akaashi stepped onto the front porch, feeling calmer as the sunrise slowly washed over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve been having some nightmares, honestly,”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s words went through Akaashi’s head again, making him frown as he took a sip of coffee. Thinking back, Bokuto’s had nightmares before, but never to the point of needing blood that badly. It’s not like he doubted Bokuto’s words, but it seemed strange to him, Akaashi could feel it gnawing away at him as he pondered Bokuto’s words again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finishing the coffee, Akaashi walked back into the house, putting the mug in the dishwasher before walking back to the bedroom, wanting to check up on Bokuto. Akaashi smiled as he should in the doorway, watching how Bokuto’s chest rose and fell as he slept. Quietly, Akaashi padded over to Bokuto’s side, stroking the latter’s cheek before planting another kiss on his head. Maybe he imagined it, but maybe  Bokuto’s lips did turn into a smile after receiving the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi retreated back to the living room, pulling a folded blanket over himself as he turned on the television. Making sure to drop the volume, Akaashi watched a news channel, waiting for his lover to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes until a face appeared in his vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto sat down next to him, a towel wrapped around his neck to catch any water that fell off his wet head. Akaashi chuckled at how much of a puppy Bokuto resembled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, but are you alright? You slept for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a-okay!” Bokuto held up a thumbs-up, “I woke up to cook something for you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you darling,” Akaashi squeezed Bokuto’s hand as the sudden scents of sugar and spices wafted in the air, “I can already tell it’s going to be amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Akaashi wolfed down his lunch, Bokuto sat across from him focused on a piece of paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you writing?” Akaashi wiped his mouth, “I thought you usually wrote digitally?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wanted to make this next book special,” Bokuto blushed, “I’ve been writing on paper, and imagining every piece like a love letter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope I’ll be able to read these love letters soon.” Akaashi teased, turning back to his plate of Pad thai and  focusing his attention back on his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi watched as Bokuto scribbled for a couple more minutes before opening his mouth, feeling the gnawing feeling come back from earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure nightmares were the only things that caused you… to go into that state like before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto paused his writing before answering, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the first time it happened, so I just wanted to make sure.” Akaashi shrugged, “If it’s nothing, it’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi pretended to leave the conversation alone, but saw out of the corner of his eye how Bokuto struggled to write another word, his pen rhythmically making dots on the paper instead of flowing words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me anything and everything, Bokuto. Please tell me if something is bothering you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached over the enveloped Bokuto’s hand in his own, surprised to find the man trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, come here.” Akaashi walked over to the vampire, gently taking Bokuto’s face into his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi didn’t know what to say, watching tears slowly leak out the corners of Bokuto’s eyes as he nuzzled into rough, calloused hands. Taking his thumb, he wiped away an oncoming tear, as if trying to wipe away the sadness Bokuto felt, the sadness he couldn’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me.” Akaashi knelt down and tucked his head into Bokuto’s chest, squeezing his waist, “Please share your sadness with me. Please, I want to understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I can’t,” Bokuto hiccuped, “I don’t want the sadness to swallow you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t say that,” Akaashi lifted his face from Bokuto’s body. “The sadness won’t swallow me because you’re here with me, nothing can ruin me as long as you’re by my side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto looked away, his hands gripping Akaashi’s shoulders. Akaashi waited, believing Bokuto would answer, and answer what was eating away at him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the sadness that will swallow you. I’m the sadness that will ruin you, Akaashi, don’t you understand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s voice seemed like it rang out in the silent house, almost echoing as Akaashi tried to process his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, because you’re not telling me, Bokuto. You’re not telling me why.” Akaashi stood up, taking Bokuto’s hands off his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto rose from his seat, sluggishly walking until he reached the couch before sitting down and staring at his feet. Akaashi watched as the man slowly breathed, his back dramatically rising and falling, shuddering on each breath. He couldn’t do anything else aside from sitting next to Bokuto and resting a hand on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m dying Akaashi,” Bokuto managed between sobs, “Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Akaashi’s mind started racing, his hands shaking. “Hey you’re lying right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi got up, pacing around the room as his vision slowly got darker and darker, forcing him to sit on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at my face Akaashi, do you think I would lie about something like this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi looked at Bokuto’s tear-ridden face, red puffy eyes that lost their shine and fingernail marks around his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you promised.” Akaashi slammed his fists on the floor, possibly trying to break it, possibly trying to drown out the thoughts that raced through his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto’s dying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you known?” Akaashi got up, turning to face the man immobilized on the couch. “Tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since our anniversary.” Bokuto turned his head down, putting them back in his hands. “I knew since our anniversary date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you fucking say anything?” Akaashi's hands shook, “All this time and you wouldn’t tell me? Are you out of your fucking mind?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaaashi stormed around the house, taking lung shattering breaths that made his legs wobble and vision blurry. Bokuto trailed behind him, desperately trying to keep up with the latter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it would lead to this, I swear, I swear to God it wasn’t supposed to end up like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve told me anyways, fuck’s sake I’ve been with with you for five years you should’ve said something, anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Akaashi I really am, if I could turn back time I would, but I was scared you would leave me if I told you.” Bokuto fell to the floor, clinging to the back of Akaashi’s shirt. “What can I do to fix this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, I honestly don’t know,” Akaashi turned back to face the man on the floor, sitting down in front of him and gently holding his hands, “I think I might have to think about it for a couple of days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto hiccuped, pulling himself out of the hug. “Y-you’re not leaving me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Akaashi avoided Bokuto’s eyes, biting his lip, “I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi turned to face the front door, but hesitated leaving, hands barely able to turn the doorknob. He paused, hearing Bokuto’s soft sniffles and turned around to envelope the man into a hug. They sat like that for a while, before falling to the floor and crying into each other’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I do anything to reverse it.” Akaashi whispered into Bokuto’s ear. “Please, is there anything I can do to reverse this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t.” Bokuto wiped his eyes, “Because I would lose you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi's head snapped back as he clutched Bokuto’s hands. “Tell me, Bokuto, please tell me how I can reverse this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not telling you.” Bokuto’s half yell echoed in the hallway, making it harder for Akaashi to stay calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you can’t tell me? I deserve to know, Bokuto, I think I deserve a chance to save your life and keep you grounded on Earth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you, but I won’t allow you to throw your life away for me.” Bokuto’s gaze became dark as he sat upright, grasping Akaashi’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vampires can live forever, but there’s a catch to their immortality.” Bokuto watched as the invisible cogs turned in Akaashi’s head, the man trying to figure out what that catch could be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aside from drinking blood, they have to consume the heart of their partner once every seven years. You know that night you found me and took me inside? Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi chewed his lip, doing the math in his head, nervously coming to the conclusion he didn’t want to say out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would have to eat your heart to live.” Bokuto confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Akaashi was reckless, maybe he was too in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you eat it, please.” He reached for the hem of his shirt, struggling to pull it off before Bokuto tugged his shirt back down, intertwining their hands together again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t do that to you.” Bokuto gently held Akaashi’s face in his hands. “You’ve shown me so much kindness the thought has never crossed my mind to do that to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto you know I would’ve given you my heart,” Akaashi nuzzled into Bokuto’s hands, eyes closed. “I would do anything for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I didn’t tell you, because you would willingly give yourself up for me. I don’t want that for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s eyes snapped open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you start this relationship fully knowing you would die?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we started dating, I didn’t know I would fall in love with you.” Bokuto buried his face into the crook of Akaashi’s neck, “I didn’t know I would fall for you this hard. I didn’t know I would fall so deep into the water. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this why you wouldn’t marry me, after all this time?” Akaashi hacked out a bitter laugh. “I should’ve known something was up,  I wanted to pop the question, but I wanted to be the one proposed to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto just held onto the man, listening to him ramble, listening to the lively heartbeat, listening to the rhythm drumming from his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi kept talking, unable to stop out of fear the silence would suffocate them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you know, after I sold my house and moved in with you I was planning to buy a little dog or cat or something, you know, a little pet to keep you company during my work hours.” Akaashi kept talking into Bokuto’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to buy us matching pajama sets and matching slippers, you know those cheesy white ones with the bunny ears. I was making a list of housewarming things we could do together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, tears started pouring down Akaashi’s cheeks when he realized this really is the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto is going to die.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-can’t you just break up with me and fall in love with someone else and then get back with me?” Akaashi’s hands started shaking, “I don’t care if you’re with somebody but I want you to stay alive, you know? I want you to live, I don’t care if it’s with someone else, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto gently took Akaashi’s quivering hand and placed it on his chest, letting Akaashi feel the vibrations from his faint, beating heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you feel it?” Bokuto asked, watching Akaashi slowly nod, “This heart belongs to you only, my soul wholly belongs to you, Akaashi, my everything belongs to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto is going to die.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have one last wish for you, Akaashi.” Bokuto cleared his throat, pulling him into another hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see the sun.” Bokuto whispered into Akaashi’s ear. “Before I go I want to see the sun rise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night was a blur for Akaashi, after he agreed to Bokuto’s request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see the sun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hesitation, the sadness, the regret, the slight, slight bit of happiness. Akaashi couldn’t get those words out of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how, but he managed to throw on a jacket and get into the passenger seat of the car, silent as Bokuto drove them to the park, to the spot where they had their last anniversary date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how, but he managed to sit on a blanket Bokuto laid out, leaning on Bokuto’s chest and clutching his hands as the shadows on the ground slowly became darker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, the sunlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto watched as tears slowly pooled in the corner of Akaashi’s eyes,  slipping down his face and landing into their entwined hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why,” Akaashi croaked, squeezing Bokuto’s hands, “Why do you have to leave now, why can’t you stay, I don’t want to do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to,” Bokuto pulled Akaashi into a hug, caressing the back of his head, “but if I don’t, it will hurt more later, and I don’t want to break your heart anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence, the same wool blanket wrapped around them as the wind and birds swirled overhead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi could hear his watch tick, the silver hands marking every second he had left with Bokuto. Staring at the watch, Akaashi reached for the clasp with his other hand, taking if off and shoving into his coat pocket, feeling slightly better as the ticking sound went away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence, surrounded by words upon words they wanted to say to each other, but too scared to speak out. Akaashi was about to make the leap, about to speak when he felt Bokuto’s hands tighten on his own, making him turn to the vampire in alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s happening.” Bokuto smiled tiredly, removing a hand to stroke Akaashi’s cheek. “It’s happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi scrambled onto his knees, hands running over Bokuto’s body as the sun slowly rose into view. He gasped when he finally saw, when he saw how Bokuto’s feet were becoming more and more transparent, the tips of his shoes slowly crumbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey look at me.” Bokuto directed Akaashi’s attention away from his body, making sure the man was only focused on his face. “Look at me, Akaashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Akaashi felt like time froze. He remembered all the times Bokuto smiled for him, even in the toughest times of their relationship. He remembered how Bokuto would reassure him and make his day feel unbelievably happier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though his face felt like stone, Akaashi smiled, giggling as he pulled Bokuto’s body toward him, grabbing his broad shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Bokuto. I love, love, love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marry me on the moon, alright? Akaashi?” Bokuto choked, clutching Akaashi’s face. “Promise me, you’ll meet me on the moon someday and marry me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, I promise,” Akaashi pulled Bokuto’s flickering body toward him, feeling what was left of Bokuto’s torso land on his lap, “I promise you, I’ll marry you on the moon, we’ll get married on the moon. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Bokuto pressed his lips onto Akaashi’s, desperately trying to feel his lips as he felt his body crumble. Sure enough, he felt the lips he’s touched countless times, the chin he’s caressed countless times, and tasted the slightest of his favorite  chapstick flavor, strawberry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Akaashi closed his eyes into the kiss, feeling the warmth of Bokuto’s hands slowly disappear. When he opened his eyes, there was nothing left, nothing left of his existence. Nothing left of his lover, nothing left to prove they were together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Akaashi attempted to stand up, falling as his knees locked and landing into the dewy grass. After pushing himself up, Akaashi noticed a small velvet box on the ground, and opened it to reveal two stunning golden rings, with a piece of iridescent paper tucked beside the rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands trembled as he unfolded the paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My last piece of prose will be our wedding vows, my love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet me on the moon, where I’ll be waiting as the stars fly above.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I already miss you terribly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so, so much for taking the time out of your day to read this! This is my baby and I'm glad I was finally able to post it. If you're curious about what kind of prose Bokuto wrote leave a comment hehe I have a couple drafts laying around. </p><p>Again, thank you for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>